Love Is Such a small word for such a big Feeling
by lici-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots mostly Mai and Naru but open for suggestion. Last one-shot posted :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it Lici910, so i wanted to give this a try i love One-shot stories and i have a lot i want to try out so here it is. Its going to be a series of One-shots oh and if you want to make any requests, suggestions don't be afraid to just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Mai, Naru or anything that goes with Ghost Hunt :) enjoy. Don't forget to review Please :)**

Mai was always there for her boss Naru/Oliver. Even when she found out who he really was. She had worked with Naru since she was fifteen. Now she was graduating high school and she had the choice to stay in Shibuya and go to a community college or take one of the many colleges that offered her a spot to study the paranormal, so were even in different countries. Mai being Mai always waited for Naru to show any sign that he liked her even after he denied her love back when he recovered his brother Gene's body. Now Mai had been skeptically about her choice of what she was doing after high school, she decided that she can no longer wait for her bosses love so she was leaving SPR, leaving Japan and accept one of the colleges in England that offer her a full scholarship and everything. It was a great offer now all she had to do was tell him she was leaving. Even though it hurt her to know that she was leaving, maybe even leaving for good.

Naru's POV

I had gotten a call late at night, that my father wanted me there for a case and was going to be a long case he said it was too dangerous for him. Naru knew that if he took his team that he be putting them all in danger even though he didn't like to admit he cared for them. He didn't want to put them in danger especially he little brown haired assistant who he had grown feelings for but would never would act on it. So Naru was leaving Japan for at least a month and all he had to do was tell Mai that he was leaving and that he wanted her to keep everything in order with the help of Madoka of course (a/n: don't ask me why she staying in Japan i don't even know why :D).

He sat in his office waiting for her to arrive it was seven she wasn't going to be until nine thirty. It was seven fourth-five when then front doors bell rang and he heard foot steps walk into the kitchen hearing the faucet start running he knew it was Mai. Five minutes later his brown haired assistant knock on the door and after telling her to come in she sat a cup of tea on his desk then stood there with her head down.

"Mai why are you here so early?" i asked her 'why i couldn't get to the point i had no idea' and that's when she looked up and her eyes were red from crying.

"Naru i have something to tell you" she whispered out

"OK Mai tell me because i have to leave for a few weeks you'll be here with Madoka, while me and Lin take on a case in England. But we'll be back OK?"

"Naru i wont be here when you come back there was this decision i had to make and i see that you don't love me as much as i love you, so i decided I'm leaving SPR and leaving the country to go to a college. So this is why i came in early to tell you I'm leaving for good. G-good bye Naru" and then she walked away. I was feeling this weird sensation and she never gave me a chance to respond. I wanted to stop her but my legs wouldn't move, so i just sat there knowing i lost her. Knowing i lost the chance to tell her i have these feelings i cant describe.

-Two weeks Later-

We had just finished the case my father wanted me there for. I wasn't excited or anything Mai had screwed me over. All i ever thought of was her, but i still mange to finish this case. My father said it was the hardest case in all the cases we handle. He said he was going to throw a party for our success, my father being a convincing man got me to stay until after the party and then i'd return to a Mai-less Japan. So i was getting ready when my mother came in and told me there would be many people coming from the paranormal class my dad taught but he hadn't been there because the case. That meant that both me and my father first time meeting them.

Now the party was in full swing when my fathers friend doctor Demi Thompson, she had been running the class came up to me and my father with a young lady. I couldn't see her face because she was looking down.

"Hello Demi, i want to thank you for taking over my class for those few weeks" my dad said

"Its OK Professor Davis and remember i was one of your students"

"Oh you know my son Oliver, now who's your little friend" my father asked

"Oh professor this is my well your student that i took under my wing and she is a very bright lady, and she actually came from Japan but pick up English really fast, this is Mai Taniyama" she looked up at her name and it really was her my heart was racing. Here she was standing in front of me in blue cocktail dress and wow she looked beautiful. I didn't know what to say so i grabbed her hand.

"Father I'm going to have a word with Mai, if you would please excuse us" and then i guided us out on to the balcony.

"Mai how come you didn't tell me where you were going, all you basically left me with is I'm going to college and you never gave me a chance to respond and then when i did try and contact you i couldn't because i couldn't find you" I explained her with pleading eyes

She then started to chuckle. "Naru what could you possibly want with me, oh you just probably want me for my tea or so you can boss someone around" She was laughing at me when i was just trying her to tell her my feelings. Wait,it occurred to me that i never did show my true feelings to her. So now i see why she did decide to leave because i never did give her a reason to stay.

She was now just staring at me with those big brown eyes that could melt my heart. I moved my gaze down and saw those luscious lips, they were pink and i wonder what that tasted like. So i moved in and now i was kissing her. I was afraid she wouldn't kiss back but soon enough i felt pressure from her and that's all it took. Just a kiss washed all those feelings away of not knowing what to do with all these feelings i have for my little brown assistant. Soon she pulled away and so did i.

"Mai I'm sorry to make you feel that way but i want you to know that i do feel the same and if you didn't show that you had feeling for me too I'd run away too, I'm sorry for letting you get away." i said looking her straight in the eyes and saw that she had forgiving me because she had that hint of caramel in her eyes and that only happen when she was happy/

"N-naru you stupid idiot couldn't confess his feelings, so where do we go from here?" she asked with a smile, a real smile

"Well Mai, i want you to be my girlfriend and possibly my wife one day, but for now will you go on a date with me Mai Taniyama?" i asked and smiled at her and it was a true smile that made her blush more. She was already blushing from when i mention her being my wife.

"Y-yes..." and that's what it took to know that Mai was now my Mai.

**the end.. **

**remember if you got any request just PM and i take any pairings oh and I'm thinking it out to be 20 or more one-shots what you think :) don't forget to review please :P**


	2. Chapter 2 pregnancy

**A/N; this is for Lizy i hope you like it**

**Oh and just so you'll know Mai is 26 and Naru's 27 so they arent teens in this one-shot :)**

Mai POV

its been a few week since me and Naru had started doing more than just making out, if you know what i mean. A few days ago i was on top of the world but now im standing over a tolit feeling horrible. Then it hit me i had been late and no this cant be happening i mean me and Naru have only been dating for about three months. I wonder what he would di if he found out i was pregant. Wait, what am i saying i might not even be pregant. So i called my two bestfriends who i have grown really close to Ayako and Masako.

"Mai honey are you ok?" Ayako yelled as she came in

"Yes, Ayako how you been and Masako how far are you now?" i asked as they came in. Theres Ayako, she and Bou-san had started dating a month after Naru and i had started and then theres Masako who was now six months pregnant by John who had quit being a prist over a year ago.

"Mai just a week and then i'll be seven months" Masako said

"Now Mai lets find out if you'll be like Masako in seven months" Ayako said while swinging a brown bag around which i guess had the test in there

Ayako then gave me the four test (she said i should take them all just in case) and i wen in to the rest room. A few minutes later the three of us are sitting there waiting on the test. Ayako grabbed one, Masako grabbed one and i grabbed two and all at the same time we all shouted positive. Great now how am i going to tell Naru.

"How am i suppose to tell Naru" i huffed out as i landed on the bed

"Mai if i know Naru, he'd be excited because Mai your the one he loves and your the one who wants to start a family with" Masako said with the biggest smile i had every seen on her face so i knew that she was telling the truth

"I think you should tell him at the office, come on think about it, its his favorite place so just tell him tomorrow since you called in 'sick' today" Ayako said grabbing her stuff

"Ok i think we'll get going see you later Mai and good luck" they both gave me a hug and went out the door.

-The Next Day-

I was afraid of what Naru was going to say when i told him. I had been delivering his tea everytime he called for it. Until i fell asleep i didnt mean to fall asleep i was just so tired thinking of a way to tell him. i was dreaming oh so wonderfully when someone shook me awake.

"Hey whats wrong Mai, you havent been sleeping have you?" said the blue eyed man i was thinking about

"hey i have something to tell you" i said a little to quickly

"Great because i was going to ask you something" he responded

"Umm Oliver Davis Kazuya Shibuya also know as Naru, im pregant with your child" as soon as the words left my month i saw Naru's eyes wideding and then he did something i didnt expect him to do he fainted.

Lin came out of his office, i guess from hearing Naru hit the ground. Then Madoka came out right behind him.

"What happen Mai-san" he asked as him and Madoka picked him up and sat him on the couch

"ahh i kinda, sorta told him i was pregant and the he fainted" i said i looking down and then i heard Madoka and suprisingly Lin laughing

Then Madoka came up and gave me a hug and congradulations.

"i cant believe he fainted" Madoka was just laughing and snapping pictures. i believe that Madoka was having the time of her life.

"Madoka i dont he'd appreciate you taking pictures of him, you know if he finds out he will kill you" i said and she just smirked and walked into Lin's office

i decided to go make tea since i know Naru will need it when he awakes. By the time i made it back Naru was sitting up with his face in his hands.

"N-naru are you ok?" i asked because he looked upset. Which i would if i was given the news that my girlfriend is pregnant.

The next thing i knew Naru's lips were on mine and i couldnt help but kiss back. Even after all the times i've kissed him.

"Mai of course i'm ok, this is wonderful and wow! Mai i love you so much will you marry me? oh what am i saying you probably dont wanna marry me i got you pregnant." he was rambling on and i couldnt help but laugh.

"Naru Yes i will marry you and why do you think that i love you more than anything and i want to have a family with you" i said and i looked and Naru had the biggest smile on his face.

I knew that i had nothing to worry about in the first place because Naru loved me and would stick by me no matter what.

**I know it sucks but ahh ok. review if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3 sick oO

**Ok now this one-shot is for my good friend Treelow955 :)**

**so i hope you enjoy it Tree!**

Naru's POV

I couldnt sleep last night because of my certain twin was haunting my dreams! Ever since i rejected Mai left and came back about a month ago, he's been in my dreams. Haunting me about telling Mai my true feelings. Which i didnt know was even there, but Gene believes they are. I mean yes i do find Mai attracted and yes i do see her more than just as a assistant but i know that there is that chance she doesnt feel the same way that i do.

I knew i needed my tea after staying up and thinking so much. Then it occured to me that Mai doesnt come in until about nine. So i went into my office and did some research before she came in.

At about nine twenty the office phone rang and i heard Lin answer it. About five minutes later Lin came into my office.

"That was Madoka, Naru. She called from Mai's apperently she was taking care of Mai because she caught the Flu from a school mate. Ms. Matsuzaki is as work, Takigawa is at a meeting and she was the only one available. I dont think it occured to her that we had a special client that wants us to come and talk to her. So dont be mad but i volunteer you to take care of Mai while we go to the clients house." He said once he entered. At first i was confused then it hit me how am i suppose to take care of Mai with all these confusing emotions and first of all i never really took care of anyone before.

I couldnt argue with Lin because it may sound funny but i was scared of Lin at that moment. Well because he had Madoka right behind him and Madoka can be a scary lady when she wants something done. So here i am in the van with Lin as he gives me a lift and he picks up Madoka at the same time. I knock on Mai's door and Madoka answered it.

"Thank goodness Naru, Thanks for doing this Mai not really up for doing anything. About right now she is taking her nap because of her medicine which she should wake up from in about half an hour. Make sure to heat up her soup before she wakes up, oh and give her medicine and make sure its the day one not the night one." and with that she was out the door.

I only been in Mai's apartment about twice and it still look as small as when i was here before. I took off my shoes by the door and decided to start on her soup seeing as she'll probably be waking up later.

Once i made it into her kitchen i found two soups. One with rice and one with noodles, and from what i remember Mai likes rice so i decided to make the rice.

Less than 30 minutes i was walking into Mai's room with a tray of food. As i was walking i thought to myself this is very un-Naru like. I gave her the soup seeing that she was awake when i came in the room. It was cute because she had a blush on her face i guess it was from me coming in her room seeing as i never been in her room Wait! why would i think her blush is cute?

"Uh Naru i can't eat this" she whisper i can tell her voice was giving out.

"Mai why not? I thought you like rice?" i asked because i thought having her favorite whould make her happy

"I do like rice, but with my throat i cant eat this!" she whinned, which i thought was cute! Damn i gotta stop noticing them things

"Ok i go and make the noodle soup" she smiled at me and nooded which i thought was cute again, i really gotta stop doing that!

After another 30 minutes, i was finished. I saw the time and knew it was time for her to take her medicine. So i just grab all the medicine off the table.

"Thanks Naru!" she said as she started eating like she hasnt ate in months. When she finished i grabbed the purple medicine and was about to fill the spoon with it.

"Wait Naru thats the night one"

"So Mai why cant you just take it" i asked

"Because that will make me go to sleep duh"

"Ugh this is complicated"

"Its ok Naru not everyone is perfect, not even you"

I just smiled at that thought. Which made her blush like crazy. I thought it was cute, so i shoved the spoon into her month. That surprised her, and i saw a piece of hair fall in front of her so i picked it up and put it behind her ear.

"Uh thanks Naru um for being here"

"WOW you really are beautiful"

"Naru did you just saw what i thought you said"

"yes idoit now if only you had feeling for me"

"Naru are you crazy because i've been trying to get you to notice me for months"

"well i did damn it why do you have to love someone else" i whispered on damn why cant she love me

"Now are you stupid i loved you from the beginning"

"can i ask you a question"

"sure"

"can i kiss you?" she gasped because she was surprised

"Naru do you not see the state im in you will get sick"

"I dont care i just really want to kiss you" i begged

"ok" she sighed

so i lean in and when people say you feel fireworks they arent lying

and that was how my first day taking care of a sick person went, but i got the love of my life because of it

**Ok i was rushing for this chapter! sorry for my mistakes! i really wanted to get this chapter out today as a gift! SO HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY JENNI, I LOVE YOU, YOUR THE BESTEST BESTIE EVER! and yes its my besties birthday :)**


	4. Chapter 4 concert

**Well since im bored and im in a writer's block with my other stories here's another one-shot YAY!**

**Well this is dedicated to my big sister who i see as a mommie so she's my big sis/mom anyways enjoy! oh any suggestions or request are welcomed!**

**i don't own ghost hunt or evanescence**

Mai's POV

'Yay Yuki gave me tickets to the american rock band, Evanescence concert! Now only to get Naru aka Oliver Davis to let me go.'

"Mai Tea!" i heard him yelled, haha speak of devil

I made to tea as fast as i can. Made my way towards his office with a big smile on my face, thinking maybe i can carry out this. It can't be that hard. When i opened the door Naru was hard at work as usual. He looked up at the sound of me coming in. I placed the cup down and watched as he took a sip.

"Mai why are you still standing there you know as well as i do your not going to get anything from me" he said after his long sip or should i say gulp.

"Actually i wanted to ask if i could have Friday night off or leave a little early?" i asked, being scared of my answer.

"Now Mai why would i give you a free day when you come in late almost everyday, maybe if you would give me the reason for you leaving so early" Naru said sounding kinda of jealous but that could just be my imagination

"Well you see my friend gave me tickets to this american concert Evanescence" i told him the truth but it was kinda hard not to notice him stiffen at the mention of 'evanescence'

"Mai like i said you don't deserve it but if you promise not to go to that useless american concert then you can have the night off"

"i promise Naru, Thanks" i said with a smile Knowing that i wouldn't keep the promise and i knew i was going to that concert whether or not naru wants me to!

_Friday_

"Man look at all these people, im glad i came so what if Naru finds out at least i would've had some fun" i exclaimed to my self which looked kinda weird

It had been like thirty minutes since i got here and the actual concert was about to start i was towards the middle. There were so many people there which was awesome some looked like normal people some had bright purple, green spiked, or short orange hair which i thought was cool.

The whole stadium turned dark and people start cheering so im guessing it was starting. So i was cheering to then i heard the drums(for those who know evanescence this song would be 'the other side' for those of you who don't i recommend you go listen to it) and the stage lights came on and that's when i heard her voice. When i heard the first note i knew i wanted to get closer.

By the fifth song i made it to the front and she was just about to start the sixth song. I have no clue how i got up here with all these people pushing and fighting but i made it through this song was by far my favorite. (Song: My Heart is Broken)

I was really connecting with the song then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and to my surprise it was Naru.

"I thought i told you not to come" he yelled/growled and the only reason i heard him was because the music stopped all of a sudden.

"Oliver is that you" the lead singer said and then the next thing i knew i was being pulled around the stage because Naru was holding my hand which made me we stop at the dressing room that said Amy L.

"Naru whats going on?" i asked

"Mai there was one reason i didn't want you to know about another part of my past" he said looking down

"Really Mr. Davis because i've been working for you for a long time i think i deserve to know your past you know mine"

"Thats different you just cant know about that part of my life but i guess your about to hear about anyways!"

"Oh you guess so if i would have never come i would have never figured it out?"

"Yes and everything would be-" and thats when the door opened.

"Oliver i thought when you said you were going to be in Japan i thought you ment like Tokyo or somewhere big not little town Shibuya" The lead singer said as she sat down

"No Amy i thought this would be a more important place to start with, which i did succeed in my search and how did you learn Japanese so well" Naru said

"none of your business and wow Naru completed a task and he's still in one spot could it be because of this little lady? oooh could she be the one Madoka spoke of" she said with an evil grin

"Hi im Amy and im so glad you broken our little Naru who was meaner than a bull-dog" she said with a wink

"Amy she not like that so stop" Naru said

"Oh little Naru defensive dont worrt i wont hurt her if you revealed your true feelings to her and tell her about us because you cant hide anymore" she said with a wink

"Ok Mai i used to be a guitar player for Evanescence and i toured with them for a year when i was sixteen it was a year before i came here, oh and i love you with all my heart"

'i had to blink at first did he just say he loved me and he was a guitar player which makes him more sexy' i blinked and Naru was in a banana suit aww i should have guessed this whole thing is a dream...

I woke up to the smell of banana.'hmm i thought that was a dream'. So i got up and i was only in my underwear, so i grabbed my robe and made my way down the hallway. The first thing i saw was a guitar case on the couch. Then i saw a half naked Naru in my kitchen. He came over and kissed me which surprised me and made me blush.

"Umm as much as i love your kisses Naru,What happen and dont mean to sound rude but why was i only in my underwear" i asked and he smiled

"Mai after i told you about my relationship with Evanescence you kissed me then passed out, turns out someone was giving you alcohol instead of energy drink last night. Amy felt bad so she gave you all their cds and paid for our ride here. When we got here you stripped and beg me to play you a song luckily you had a guitar in your closet and after i played '*hello' for you, you fell asleep and no i didn't take advange of you!" he finished talking with a smile which made me happy.

**Thats the end did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5 race!

**YAY! I dispear for a while and then I come back because lets face it i love ya! Alright let's go one-shot!**

**:) you know the drill I don't own anything i think**

**Naru POV'**

"Good Morning SPR" Madoka said as soon as the whole team was in the office a four AM, which I wouldn't have mind if it wasn't a Sunday. Sundays are supposed to be my day, my day to retaliate before i return to work on Monday. But no im here because my parents called Madoka and they all thought i wasnt connecting with my team mates and they all agreed to have a field day without my acknowledgement and that is why we are all here at Four AM.

"Now that i have your attention i will explain the rules for today's game, now Yasu if you don't mind?" Madoka said

"Good Morning, Now today well be working in groups of three so there will be three teams and if your smart you know that you will not be choosing your teams. The ones choosing the teams will be our two judges please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Davis" Yasu said holding his hands up.

I couldn't believe my parents are here. I guess they were really serious about me connecting with my team mates.

"OK even though were here for ya to reconnect, mostly our son with ya but we are also here for you to have fun and get over ya's differences" my mother said

"Let me tell you that there will be team leaders: Mai, Oliver and Houshou" Father said

"On Mai's team Masako and Lin" Mother said 'i was so glad i wasnt on Mai's team but then again it will be hard to go against her, Damn why would it be hard to go against her? i must not be all the way awake'

"On Oliver's team Ayako and Yasu" Father said 'Ok they both get on my nerves this is going to be hard'

"That means on Houshou's team is Madoka and John and your ride is here once you get in the ride you are going to be taken to a disclosed location and who ever gets back here first wins" Mother said

"Oh and all your cellphones, credits cards and wallets have been taken and there are twenty dollars for each team in the car" Father said and we were pushed out of the office into a limo

twenty Minutes later

We were let off at a lake which i guess was nine or ten miles from the office. As soon as the car stopped Mai's team started walking North the opposite direction from where we were suppose to be going. Houshou's team started walking towards the train station which i doubt they would have enough for two tickets. I turn to look at my team, Ayako was sitting on a bench and Yasuhara was picking a flower. My team consists of idiots.

"Matsuzaki ,Yasuharu i say we hitchhike for like eight miles and then catch a cab the last two miles"

"But Naru won't that take hours" Yasuhara said while his hand was swinging around

"Yasu, Naru has a great plan seeing how Mai's team went the wrong way and Monks team is trying to catch a train they don't have enough money for it" said taking off her heels as we started now the road

Matsuzaki was the first on to get us a ride, it only took us three miles but it was better than nothing. The one that gave us a ride was a creepo that kept looking at Matsuzaki's legs until me and Yasu started glaring at him. I don't know what came over me, just him staring at her like that made me mad. She's oddly like an older aunt to me.

Me and Yasu got us our next ride from some crazy teenagers. That ride was a bad choice, they offer us to come and smoke illegal substance with them. We got kick out because Matsuzaki started arguing with them over their health.

Our last ride was from this college girl who flirted with Yasuhara. Of course Yasuhara flirted back and he even got her number. That ride took us the last mile we needed and one additonal mile. It only took us three hours and it was eight AM. Yasuhara suggested we walk the rest and use the money to pick up some food that we can eat on our way. Which i agreed since i didn't eat all morning. So now we are walking and eating our donuts and drinking our coffee.

"So Naru i heard you made Mai stay late again" Yasuhara said stuffing his face

"Yes i did she had work to catch up on" I said

"Oh Naru-bou we know you keep her for her company" Yasuhara said dancing around

"Yup we all that Naru" said

"Ayako oh like you are any better we all know you love Monks company" Yasu

"We do-do not" me and said at the same time

"Yasuhara , we never had this conversation ok?" I said and they both nodded

We made our way to the block that SPR was on. It seem oddly quiet so maybe we were the first ones here, good i don't think i could lose to Mai or Houshou's teams made it yet. As we opened the door i saw Lin on his computer and on the phone and the moment Yasuhara and Matsuzaki came through the door Mai came from the kitchen with a tray full of Tea for everyone.

"What! Mai how did your team get here first" Yasuhara shouted in my ear

"Well we were lucky enough for to be on Mai's team" Lin said shocking all of us

"Wait we watched you go the opposite way how could ya get here first" said

"Mai knew there was a bus service five minutes from our drop off area and the tickets were four dollars each and they gave us a full ride and we were here in like thirty minutes we actually passed ya three on the road?" Masako

"Ok so where are my parents then?" I asked

"Ya took so long, so they went to pick up the other teams" Mai said passing out our tea and that's when the door came open and everyone came in congratulating Mai's team. Some how Houshou's team ended up at a park in two towns over and they used a payphone to call Mother and Father.

I know knew what my goal was to defeat Mai in something. I mentally smiled because i came up with a great plan to get back at her for winning.

Mai was standing off to the side so walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then I hugged her and whispered in her ear 'Its been a pleasure going against you best of luck next time'. I turned around to see everyone with their mouths open.

"Have a good rest of a Sunday everyone" and then i turned and went to my office

**Was it good, bad, boring? Have any ideas PM or review them :)**


	6. Chapter 6 bet? :)

**Another ONE-SHOT**

**(insert disclaimer) :) you know the drill i don't own anything i think**

**Mai's POV **

It was a quiet Saturday, in the office of Shibuya Physic Research, and i was bored as always.

I was also tired of making Naru tea everyday at almost every hour. I knew that he couldn't go without it for too long. I wonder if he would be able to last a whole day without. I have a plan maybe it will work!

To begin my plan i need to make him tea. That would get me into the lair a.k.a. Naru's office. So as i was making to the tea that everyone loves, i was thinking if i can succeed with this plan.

I knocked on his door, he said to come in. Well there's no going back now, i took a big breath and went in.

"Naru here's your tea" i said placing it down and i stood there until he knew i wanted something

"Mai i may be smart but i don't have the intelligence to read your mind, now what do you want" he said still looking at his work

"Naru can you go a day without tea?" i asked looking down

"Mai what kind of question is that" He growled/yelled

"I was just asking but i guess with your reaction you can't do it" I threw back at him and for a split second he looked surprised then his emotionless mask was back on.

"I have you know i can survive two days without tea" he said with proud

"Then why not do it?" I asked giving him the same glare he was giving me

"Because I'm not an idiot like you"

"I think your just scared"

"Give me one reason i should do it" he said with a little smirked

"I wont come late for a week and I'll do what every you want" i said not really thinking this out, because i was afraid i wouldn't even get this far. He looked like he was pondering my reason.

"Ok I'll do it, but what happens if i lose which i won't but i need to know all the rules" he said

"Umm i can come late for a week if you lose" i said thinking that this would actual work for me if Naru doesn't win

"Ok starting now its 4 o'clock so, Monday at 4 o'clock if you hadn't had a cup of tea you win if you did then i win" i said sticking my hand out for him which he shook

This was going to be fun, i thought as i walked out of his lair. Then i went to my sidekick in my evil plan that doesnt even know he's the sidekick a.k.a. Koujo Lin . I went and explain to him that Naru isn't to drink tea even at home. He gladly excepted watching Naru because he loved my experiment to see if Naru can last without tea.

**Sunday...**

I had come in early today just to be there. To my surprise everyone of the SPR members was in the office today. Everyone from Ayako to Madoka all six of them were there well counting Naru and Lin all eight now with me here nine. I'm not that good at math. I have to remember to thank Lin for calling everyone.

"Tea anyone?" i asked knowing Naru couldn't resist

"Mai can you bring Orange Juice to my office" Naru said and everyone was looking at him like he had three heads 'Oh this was going to be fun'

So after i made everyone's tea i made sure to drop off Naru's juice first then hand out the tea meaning i had the tea with me when i went into his office.

As i made my way into his office I notice it was freezing why did i have to wear skirts. I place the juice down on his desk and made my way to the thermostat to turn the heat up.

"Don't touch it, it's the only thing keep my from attacking you and your perfect lips a-and take your tea i mean" Naru said I walked away blushing ok maybe he's going crazy without tea. Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow

**Monday...After School because Mai Must have an Education**

I only had an hour left to torture Naru sadly. So i decided to bring out the big guns. I made tea and went into Naru's office and sat right across from him. I was taking a drink of my tea when Naru stopped typing.

"Umm Mai what are you doing?" he asked

"Why Naru im enjoying my beverage in my bosses office" i smiled at him

"Ok but why do you have to drink it in here"

"It's hot at my desk" i said fanning myself and my tea and it sounded like he growled at me

"Mai do you trust me?" he asked

"I guess i mean you've been my boss for like two years"

Ok stay completely still"and he got up and came and squatted in front of me. Then her put my cup to my lips really slowly.

"Dont swallow it" he said then he kissed me and drained all the tea from my mouth to his mouth using only our lips. I thought he would pull away but he just kept kissing me.

"Mai i won" he said

"What no you did-" i looked at the clock and it was 4:06 damn it that stupid Narcissistic man

**1Year Later...**

It was just an hour after me and Naru's wedding. We were standing by the table cutting the cake.

"Mai i have something to tell you" Naru said

"What Naru?" i asked while picking up a piece of cake

"I lied a year ago my clock runs ten minutes early so you won that bet" he said i wasnt mad i was happy knowing i truly won that bet and that bet brought us closer.

I shoved the cake into his face and kissed him.

**Was it good, bad, boring? Have any ideas PM or review them :)**


	7. Chapter 7 scarecrow

**Mazes dedicated to Treelow955**

**Mai's POV**

It was October 30 and we had a case on a farm that Americans ran. After researching and researching we couldn't find anything. Most of the deaths that have happened have been in the Americans attraction The corn field Maze. There have been three deaths, all having there eyes clawed every victim had a partner with them, every one of those partners that were with them during the attack claim to have been blind for the time being.

In the two days we have been here I had two dreams about scarecrows chasing me, and we still haven't found a connection from my dreams to the case. Just this morning a girl and her little cousin have gone missing. So Naru decided to spilt us up and go searching we were standing at the entrance when we heard a scream. Everyone took off not caring about teams, safety or anything at all.

In a matter of seconds we were all on our own. I ended up in this far corner I couldn't find anyone, so I tried listening for them which was no luck all i heard was wind. I was just trying to make it out at this point every corner i turned on to i ended up nowhere. Until i turned this last corner and collided with black and the next thing i knew i was on the ground.

"Mai are you ok can you get up?" i heard a voice say but i couldn't see anything but i knew that voice anywhere.

"N-naru is that you i can hear you but i can't see all i see is black" i said

"Damn it, well we know im going to die because the victims were always in pairs and here we are and the one that dies is the one that can see. If we only knew what was attacking us? Maybe I'd be able to destore it" he said while i felt myself being picked up

"No Naru you can't use your powers you know what will happen" i said well whined when i felt a finger on my lips

Being quiet i heard the rustling of leaves and then i heard an evil laugh, one of those laughs that will send chills down your back.

"Mai your right, Scarecrows are a big reason because there's one staring at us. Plus he doesn't look friendly more like he wants to kill us. So when I say run I want you too hold onto my hand and run." Naru said and i could hear heavy breathing and then I heard the scarecrow let out what can only be described as a war cry then i heard "RUN!" and then we were moving.

I can hear footsteps behind us and they were speeding up. I was getting scared but i knew i was safe with Naru so i had nothing to fear.

"Mai do you trust me?" Naru asked "yes Naru i trust you" i replied "then when i say go i want you to just run and keep running i don't want you trying anything funny i want you to get out of here OK?"

"No Naru I'm not leaving you and you're not using your powers and don't say you're not going to use them because we all know that's the only way your going to protect yourself! I am not leaving you behind Naru!"

"Mai, i need you to go now!" and he i felt myself being pushed away

I couldn't leave, i heard another war cry. After all this time i can't just leave him,i loved him not like a best friend and not as a brother but more I love him with all my heart. He is one of the only ones i would trust to guide me when im blind. That's when i felt it a glow deep in my core i don't know how to explain it but it felt good. I also had my sight back and i saw the scarecrow with blood oozing out of him. He also had Naru up against a wall made of corn (their in the corn maze duh!).

I felt the power maybe it was the power I felt was from me not wanting Naru to get hurt or maybe it was from confidence all i know is I took a leep. Then light over powered everything and then it was gone.

It was just me and Naru was on the ground. When I walk to him I could see him waking up and smiling an actual smile.

"Mai I couldn't protect you" he said trying to get up

"You didn't need to you idiot scientist" I said smiling

**gosh this is sucky, but at least I updated?**

**Oh and go check out my other story "is it the end" I'm currently co-writing it with Treelow955 **

**till next time love ya!**

**And come on guys lets review :) review review please and thank you and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 admitting

**Here's a suggestion from blueberryemo :)**

**I hope you like!**

**Naru's POV**

It was a Saturday, noon to be exact a quiet noon too. Maybe it was because Ms. Matsuzaki had taken Takigawa and Yasuhara to a store two towns over where her cousins worked. It could also be because was out-of-town or that Brown-san is just to quiet that you sadly don't notice if he's missing or just working. I think the main reason is Madoka came and took Mai out for lunch, yes that is why the office is so quiet. The silence was interrupted by a single ring and then another one, it was the phone ringing and I could hear Lin walking to it. I heard a little bit of mumbling and then I heard something drop. Then someone burst into my office.

"Naru there's been an accident" Lin said grabbing my shoes by my office door and throwing them at me and then he was gone "Naru this is not a drill let's go!" I heard him yell from the front office to I grabbed my shoes and cell, and started to run out the door.

By the time I made it Lin had already started the van and was ready to leave. I just jumped in, then started to put my shoes on and I could see that we were on our way to the hospital, well you could hardly see with how fast Lin was driving.

"LIN what's going on!" I shouted at him

"Naru do not freak out ok?" he said calmly

"How are you going to tell me not to freak out when your driving like a maniac! So something must be up!" I yelled back thinking he was crazy.

"M-Madoka and Mai were in an accident, I don't know how it happen but one's going in for multiple surgery's and the other is in critical condition" He said trying to focus on the road but I could see the worry in his face. I was starting to get worry w-what if one of them didn't make. I couldn't lose two of the three women I love. Yes, I said love gosh I love Madoka like a second mother and Mai that girl I-I love her more than anything. Even if she doesn't know it I have to tell her before it ended up where I couldn't.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Lin found the closest parking space and then we rushed into the hospital. As we came up to the ER floor because we found out Madoka was the one in surgery and Mai was just on a floor above her I was walking Lin up to Madoka before I ran to Mai because her condition was so bad. When we opened the elevator on the right floor we saw Mai flying by on a gurney. I took off after it.

"Doctor, Where are you going with that patient?" I caught up to them and was speed walking with them

"Are you family?" He asked

"No she doesn't have any, I'm her boss" I replied

"Oh I can't tell you much but we're taking her into surgery to try to stop the life threating bleeding inside some of her organs"

"Will she survive" I asked already breaking down inside

"Possibly but there's a big factor she won't I'm sorry I wish I could have told you more"

"Doctor I need to talk to her" I shouted at him

"I'm sorry Sir but that's not possible seeing as she's unconscious and already in surgery, which I'm needed for so I must go. We will tell you of any changes." he said and then he walked away.

I texted Lin because its kinda rude to talk on a cell phone in the hospital,and i found out which room Madoka was in.

"Lin how bad is she?" I asked him when I got to the room

"One leg broken but it will heal, she got a broken wrist and her head was open a little but they fix that in surgery. I told her to" he said with a small smile on his face "I told her my true feelings" and then he opened the door for me,seeing as only one person was allowed in the room at a time

As first glance you could tell she looked beat up pretty badly. You could also tell she been crying, because her eyes were red and you could see tear marks on her face.

"Naru it's my fault. How can Lin love someone as horrible as me" she said once she noticed my presence

"No Madoka he loves you no matter what and it could have happen to anyone, so its nobody's fault" I said grabbing her hand

"NARU she wanted to drive, m-maybe if i would have let her drive we wouldn't be in this condition" she said with more tears coming out

"Madoka you can't change anything and I trust in you to know you had no clue what was going to happen and I trust you enough to know that you did all you could to protect her" I tried to calm her down

"B-but I know you love her so what if something happens, will y-you hate me?" she asked

"Of course not, because nothing is going to happen everything is going to be great, and in a couple of weeks I'll let you pick out my clothes when you can walk and then sooner or later you and Mai will be planning yours and Lin's wedding" I said and she smiled. I saw Lin waving at me to come outside.

"I have to go now but I'll be back when I find out Mai's condition. OK?"

"Okay, thanks for making me feel a little better."

Once I made it outside I found that John was already here and talking to Lin.

"Naru, Matsuzaki, Takigawa and Yasuhara are on their way back and Ms. Hara is catching the next plane back." he said

"OK goo-" I was saying

"Mr. Shibuya, she out of surgery but there were complications and she doesn't have long" the doctor said

"Can I talk to her-"

"Of course son, she's barely awake but she still there"

I walk into her room to see pipes coming out and going in everywhere and a chair next to her. So I sat down and heard her mumble something

"M-mai please can you hear me" i pleaded with a round of tears coming out

"N-n-naru I don't have long" she whisper her eyes weren't open but I heard her

"I know Mai just let me say this" I was about to continue to talk when she squeezed my hand

"Mom said It's time for me to go and Daddy said to let you talk first" she whispered and I could feel more tears coming out as i held her hand in this poorly lit room, I knew I had to say goodbye, but I hope I didn't

"Mai you-gosh when i first met you I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me. Everytime we were apart my heart, my mind, my body ache for you and when other men hugged you well I got jealous when they did hug you, because in that moment, they have my whole world in their arms. Mai please stay I'll come to save you as much as you want, I'll make you fall for me as much as you wish just please stay. I don't know what the future holds but I praying you are in it. Because I have decided Mai not to abandon you, no matter what kind of path life takes us down i choose you and if your gone I'll be gone, because with you I feel like I can overcome anything and without you my world is lost. Your my world Mai and it is hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember and you can't leave please Mai. I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have and always will love you just don't leave me." I said as tears rolled down my face like a waterfall and that's when I heard the beeping go dead into that one sound indicating she was gone.

I couldn't believe she was couldn't be gone I was waiting for her to pop up and smile at me. Maybe even call me a narcissus and then go make tea. Mai can't be gone.

"Naru! Naru!" I heard a familiar voice but it wasn't Mai's it was Gene's

"Where are you Gene?" I shouted while I stood up still holding Mai's hand

"You can't see me idiot scientist but you can hear me right" He said

"Yes I can" I replied

"Good I need you to put your hand on Mai's heart" He said

"OK why?" I said as I was laying my hand down

"Because I'm transferring the rest of my energy to Mai, Oh and Naru this is the last you'll hear of me because I'm using all my energy and most likely I will be gone forever but there's is this chance I'll be back one of these days. Also I don't want you to resent Mai now because of me giving my energy for her. I know how special she is to you Naru I know that you're in love with her. I also expect to have a nephew or niece to be named after me just saying" he said and I could almost see him grinning so big

"I will and I'll find your body I promise" I said

"Naru its cool I'm just at the bottom of a lake about a mile away, I love you brother and goodbye"

"I love you too and Goodbye" I said and then there was a bright light and then it was gone. Mai's heart monitor started up again.

"N-naru! Gene, Mom or Daddy wouldn't let me go" she said with tears coming out

"Of course they wouldn't my Mai, if I know you then I know that your parents are probably as hard-headed as you" i said and she laughed. Oh how I love that laugh.

"Um how are you doing?" I asked thinking it was kind of stupid to ask that since she just technically came back to life

"I'm actually doing good, Gene's energy fixed me. Before i couldn't feel me legs or my left arm but now I can feel them"

"Thats uh great" I said and then we went into a quiet yet comfortable silence

"Did you mean Naru?" she asked looking in my eyes for the first time since she open those beautiful brown orbs.

"Yes! Mai every word. Now will you be mine?" i asked her

"YES! Of course I will" she responded and then she jumped up and kissed me and I have to say it was the best damn kiss I have every and always will have. Because she's mine and always will be mine.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? **

**Yay! Two updates in like 5 hrs Idk**

**Review Please I wanna hear what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleeping

**Idea from lastlost hope you enjoy**

**Sleeping ;)  
**

**I don't own GH  
**

**Mai's POV**

Naru accepted this case two days ago in this hotel, we demanded three rooms. We didn't get three rooms and Naru was mad, like really mad. Apparently the ghost burned down one of our rooms and our supposed to be based. So now we were using one of the small hotel offices as our base. The manager suggested that we could use the empty rooms to sleep in but they were everywhere one was on the first floor, while two were on the second and the rest on the third and fourth floor. Naru didn't like that idea so he's forcing us to all sleep in one room. It was only six o'clock in the evening and we all will probably go to bed at eleven. We had just got done eating and were all sitting in base when a young man about Naru's age came in with a sleeping bag he was blonde and brown-eyed and he had white skinny jeans on with a black dress shirt on.

"Excuse me this is a closed base, if you don't work here or on the team then you're not allowed in here" Naru spoke in a stern, protected voice and I notice the young man looking at me like he wanted to eat me

"Actually I do work here, I'm the United States most popular medium, Miss Aichi invited me apparently she doesn't trust you enough to take care of this, I'm Phillip Aleman" he said smiling evilly

"I'm going to have a talk a with Aichi-san, Mai come with me" Naru said walking out

"Oh, your names Mai, what a devious name" Phillip said licking his lips and I could hear Naru some what growled outside the door. As we made our way into the main lobby we caught sight of Aichi-san.

"OH Shibuya-san about Aleman-san, daughter invited him. I did not know he was coming. Sadly all our rooms are booked now. He haves to stay with ya until there's an opening" she said and Naru walked past her and I said thanks to her

**-Later that night-**

It was nine pm when everyone was working on finding a sleeping place in the room. Usually Mai would have layed between Masako and Ayako, but John and Masako have started _'talking'_ more and she was laying next to him. I decided to lay next to the window but not next to it. Ayako had some how ended up next to Monk and they were laying by the door. There was an empty spot on the right side of me and on the left side of me. I was already zipped up in my sleeping bag when I heard someone laying next to me.

I look to my right and found Naru laying down and then I looked to my left and Phillip laying there. Tonight was going to horrible, I can tell just by the looks of it now.

**-Around Midnight-**

I had fallen asleep a long time ago, but I was awoken by some grabbing my butt. I opened my eyes to see I was facing Naru, so that meant Phillip was behind. That creep! I knew I had to get away from him so I faked cough and got up to go run to the restroom.

As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me. I thought I could get away but as I turned the corner I found Phillip standing there against the wall. He looked up and saw me he was smiling at me. I was about to start walking backwards when he charged at me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled them above my head, I was now against the wall.

"You know your really pretty, I could do a lot of things with you" he smiled madly at me.

"Please! Let me go now I won't tell anyone that you attacked me" I pleaded with him

"ATTACK? Honey the attack has just begun" He said, just as he was about to kiss my neck when he went flying into the other wall of the hallway.

It was Naru! He came to rescue me, but how did he know. Oh well I'm just glad he came when he did.

"Naru kick his butt, make sure he can't move tomorrow!" I shouted, I know it was cruel but he almost hurt me.

"But Mai I thought he was under control of the spirit" he asked as if he just been told that Santa clause wasn't real.

"Are you dumb? I just came here because I need some money and even I knew there wasn't a spirit" We heard Phillip say as he held his bloody nose.

"Umm this is awkward" I said looking at my feet.

"Mai let's go for a walk" Naru said as he kicked Phillip in the gut. I didn't even get a chance to respond as I was dragged away.

We soon made it to the Aichi's back porch. Naru sat on the swing that was on the porch.

"Mai, I thought he was going to hurt you tonight" Naru said as he looked at his hands

"Me too, but you came for me. You will always come for me because that's what friends are for" I said as I sat down and he grabbed my hand, holding it.

"Mai what if I want to be more than friends, what if I told you I wanna be with you and always be with you. I want you to be mine so guys like that will never look at you the same because your mine"

"OK, what if I want that all and more" I replied. He just smiled and we watched the midnight moon in the dark sky.

**OH gosh not my best work! But review maybe?**

**and by the way I'm running out of request, so if you want a one-shot here's your chance...  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Movie Time

This One-shot is for Treelow955

Oh and I don't own any movies in this chapter even _'__Tangled' _even though I love that movie oh and I don't own GH enjoy...

Mai's POV

It was a quiet Saturday night and I had just gotten home from work. It was only seven p.m. and I didn't have to get up tomorrow for work seeing as Naru let us off because we just got home from a two-week investigation. Here I was a lonely seventeen year old home on a Saturday night, maybe I can blame work. Work always went over my social life so that's why I had nothing to do on a Saturday night.

Perfect! I came up with the Idea to watch movies all night with snacks like ice cream, candy, and popcorn. Food Ayako won't let me eat while we are on cases, she says it's not good for me. I was about to sit down and enjoy my movie I just popped in, _Tangled _it's a Disney movie but I love Disney movies. Then the door bell rang, cruse who ever is ruining my movie time.

I opened the door to my neighbor Miss Hopplebrown. She's quiet old so she can't see well.

"Mai darling have you seen Snowflake, I think he ran into your apartment this morning" she said asking about her fat white cat 'Snowflake'

"Miss Hopplebrown I haven't seen Snowflake since I left for work and he isn't in my apartment" I said slowly closing the door

"Are you sure? Well I better keep looking" she said and I shut the door and locked it and I thought she walked away but I heard another knock on the door.

"Miss Hopplebrown I haven't seen SNOWFLAKE!" I said as I opened the door.

"Mai, I'm not a miss hopplecrown or what ever you said and I have no clue who Snowflake is" Naru said as he was standing against the apartment hallway's wall

"Oh Naru, did something come up, why are you here?" I asked

"Oh um...You see I left my keys in the office and I locked it up and Lin left town for a couple of hours to go on a date with Madoka and my house keys were on those keys. Lin told me just to find somewhere to go until he gets home...So here I am" He said with his head down. This must be a joke, Naru forgetting something.

"Is this really why your here?" I asked eying him suspiciously

"Yes Mai are you going to invite me in or not?" He asked already walking in

"Uhh, OK come in, I was about to watch a movie" I said

"I guess I can stay for one movie, maybe two depending on how long Lin takes" he said taking a seat on my couch

"OK you can stay but no making fun of my movies while their on" I said pushing play

"OK" he said picking up my bowl of chocolates

**A little while later**

Tangled has just finish and the credits were going up. I enjoyed the movie like I do every time I watched it. I was taking the movie out when I felt Naru grab my wrist.

"Uh Naru what are you doing?"

"You said not complain about the movie when it was on"

Yea I did"

"I honestly thing I could have done better than Flynn Rider"

"What do you mean?" I said looking at my hands which were in his, they fit so perfectly in them

"I can be more romantic and cooler than that Flynn"

"And your point is" I said looking up and down at him

"I think I should show you how much better I am, a day better than Rapunzel's day"

"Oh so is this you asking me on a date"

"Of course to prove that i can give you a better date then Flynn Rider"

"So this is just about proving Flynn wrong" I said turning my head

"A bit but I think...I think I found my Rapunzel" he said grabbing my head and facing it towards him

"Oh really and do I know her?" I said as Masako flashed through my mind. She would be the best princess for him.

"I think you do?"

"Oh I do, I think you should tell me who this famous Rapunzel is"

"Why tell you when I can show you because there's still one more scene I haven't gone over."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Oh just a little kiss scene at the end." he said as a got closer to where I could feel his warm breath

"If only your Rapunzel was here?" I said sarcastically as I figured out what he was talking about when he got close to me

"Good thing she is or I wouldn't be able to try this" and he leaned down and kissed me a deep passionate kiss. After he step back and started looking at my DVD's

"I should watch more romantic movies with you Mai" He said placing '_He's just not that into to you' _down

"And why would be?" I asked

"So I could act out more scenes with my girlfriend"

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Of course, oh and Mai" he said looking at me

"What Naru?"

"Tea" he said dodging behind the couch grabbing a pillow. I don't know how he knew I was going to throw a pillow at him but I threw mine and his hit me in the head.

Tonight's going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected niceness

**Even though I love writing Mai and Naru fanfics someone requested something else, and a good girl always does what she is asked. So this chapter shall be Mai and Lin ;)**

**Enjoy! Especially Alexia1993 hehe!**

_**Mai's POV**_

It was a quiet evening at SPR and we just wrapped up a case about two hours ago. I was still putting equipment up and aka the dark lord was sitting in his cave and he was drinking twelfth cup I've taken him since we got here. The only one left in the office besides me and him was the perfect assistant Lin Koujo. He was look good enough to have a crush on but his attitude makes up for his good looks.

We both were currently taking inventory. I wanted a break but I decided not to ask for one, my ankle had hurt since I fell on the case. I didn't think about it, but when I picked up one of the last boxes I fell over and hit the ground with a crash. It hurt really bad and I was about to get up when Naru stepped out of his.

"Gee, I was reading my comic books quietly like a good boy and I heard a crash. What happen?"

"I fell, I think I might have broken something but the equipment is fine" I said hissing as I touched my ankle

"The equipment is fine? Good, get back to work" He said closing his office door

'Ass' I whispered and was about to get up and start to work again when a hand appeared in front of me. I noticed it was Lin's. He was offering me a hand up.

"Umm, thanks Lin we better get back to work" I said moving almost falling on my face but two strong arms caught me.

"Maybe we did enough work for today, I think its time to call it quits" Lin said picking me up and carrying me into the sitting area laying me on the couch.

"You know you don't have to carry me in here" I said squirming in his arms

"Mai, you know you shouldn't squirm while a man is carrying you. Especially if his hands are where mine are" he said smiling. I finally notice one of his hands was right under my butt. That made me blush along with him calling me Mai instead of 'Taniyama-san'

"Thanks, I mean for helping me and wrapping my ankle" I said as he finally tied it up and was getting up

"Your welcome Mai, I have no clue why you have a crush on that pig in that office there. But Mai I plan on changing your mind and making you mine" he said Kissing my hand and walking away

"These men are going to make me go crazy" I said when I knew no one could hear me.

**I know it was short but there should be another chapter coming soon. Oh and if you have a chance go check out w0nderland5. Her one-shots are amazing.**

**Go ahead and review how it should have been longer ;) Bye now!**


	12. A prince, curse and is he really lying?

_**seshomaru94's request is the last request I'll do on this story. I will have a mini story connected to this story but in a while I will open another one-shot series for all the other requests I got :D so enjoy**_

_**I don't own GH or Shrek like storyline? ;)**_

**Mai's POV**

It was a dark a quiet night when I was going for a walk. It has been at least two years today, since I started to refuse to go visit our family tower. You see when I was younger my parents would make me visit the family tower for at least five days, but since I started to live alone and not with my teacher I stopped going. I know she was coming for me I just wished I had more time.

**Naru's POV**

"Naru get up" I heard Lin banging on my bedroom door. I looked over at my alarm clock it was only four a.m.

"Lin why do I have to, I still have an hour and half to sleep" I yawn covering back up

"We have a situation, we have to get to Mai's immediately" As soon as I heard Mai's name I was out of bed and getting dressed

many minutes later

We had just arrived at Mai's apartment and I noticed everyone's car was there: Monk, Yasu, Masako, John, and Ayako. Lin and I had been the last to arrive.

"Now that Lin and Naru have arrive we will now start our meeting, I came here around three because Mai was supposed to come with me on one of my trips but I found this instead" Masako said

_Dear, Reader_

_Thank you, for taking care of our princess. But its time she come back. Don't worry about her. The only way she'll be able to come home permanently is if the one she wants says the words that will heal her heart and keep forever healed._

_Sincerely, Mademoiselle M._

"I'm going after her" I said grabbing my jacket

"Naru don't be stupid we don't even know where she's at" Ayako said

BOOOM and the door swung open. A neatly dressed man came in with three guards behind him.

"Ah I know I'd find you here, with your little group of freaks"

"We aren't freaks" Monk bounce up about to get in his face but his guards knock him down

"I'm prince Garner of Tuvalu, and I want to hire you"

"Why would we work for a jerk like you?" Ayako asked

"Well, because if you don't I will take your business away and make sure none of you ever work again, isn't that right Mr. Davis" Everyone looked at me because they knew my true identity but only they knew

"Your mission is to bring me Princess Taniyama and your little business will be spared" he said throwing a map at me and walking out

As I looked at the map I noticed it had directions to getting to this tower deep in the forest way off in the countryside of Japan. That where SPR was going for our next case and probably our last case cause I doubt we would let Mai go with that creep.

"It took us three days to get here now who's going up first" Monk said stretching

"I will" I said as we walked across the bridge

Everyone crossed except John and Masako but as they were crossing the bridge broke. John yelled saying Mai could be in danger and that they were alright, so we kept moving.

Then as we were making our way across a grand hallway toward the stairs that would lead us to the top of the tower where Mai would be when a dragon like ghost appeared. Monk jump into combat saying "I'll take care of this beast" while winking. That's the way monk was but right before we started up the stairs we heard him scream in pain and Lin and Ayako went back telling me i was the only one who was to save Mai. As soon as i made it up to the last step Mai was coming out and she grabbed my arm.

"Mai what happen?" i asked her

"Uh Naru can we talk about thi-" she was saying but was interrupted

"Mai-chan where are you going? Oh is this your prince?" a ghostly woman came floating out the room

"No Dragon-sama, he's my boss" "Oh yes you told me about this one, but Mai-chan he won't be able to take you unless he confesses his love for you" She said as Mai's face turned a bright red

"Uh Mai Taniyama, I love you" I said as if nothing and she fainted

"Oh Mai, you may take her young man but i know you weren't letting your true feelings out. I'll give you a year to tell her your true feelings or I'll take her away for good" she said as she disappeared. That's when I noticed everyone standing behind me.

"Naru you really love her, but you couldn't tell her truthfully could you?" Ayako asked

"No Ayako, we should get her back to the office" I said walking past them

As soon as we got to the edge of the forest where we had the cars, Mai woke up.

"We should get Mai to the hospital she isn't in a good condition" Ayako said

"I'm fine, just fainted a bit" Mai said smiling

"Alright but Mai is riding with me" Ayako said

"Okay, Masako you're with us on the way back"

**Mai's POV**

I couldn't believe Naru would confess like that. Apparently he didn't mean it because when woke up he didn't even say anything about it but when Ayako suggested that i ride with her. Naru was all over Masako saying that she had to ride with them. Now we were on the highway going straight to the office even though it was about two or three days trip I could see Naru and Masako in the SPR van. They were just chatting and he was basically flirting with her. How dare Naru do that, what a jerk to flirt with one of my best friends, when not even an hour ago he confessed his love to me.

We arrived at the SPR office two days after we left the tower because we drove and drove not even stopping. As we pulled up to the office all i saw are news reporters everywhere and then a limo. That's when i see the flag of Tuvalu, I knew what this meant. We all made are way up the steps but not without the paparazzi getting like a million pictures of us each.

"What are you doing here Garner?" I said as soon as we open the door

"Oh Mai-san I'm so glad your okay, now if you and Shibuya-san would come into his office where we can talk in private" He said with the most creepiest smile

We made our way into Naru's office where Garner sat in Naru's chair which I could see made him mad but something was holding him back from pounding his face in.

"What do you want?" I asked Garner

"Well I came to ask you what I always ask you but I wouldn't have guessed you still had that curse about the tower maybe i can break your curse. Will you marry me?"

"I said and if you ask again I'll make sure I'd take the crown away from you" I said because basically my family owned the waters where Garner's Kingdom/Island was. He thought it would be customary to marry but i know how much a creep he was.

"Fine! I'll be back soon just remember Shibuya, what is said before" He said and Naru just sat there quietly like he had been the whole time, he wasn't even looking at me. After he left within an hour the paparazzi and guards left

"Now because we thought this was going to be a dangerous case, we now have to unpack and count all the equipment"

_**So you wanna know what happens next follow me and i'll be posting it soon :D**_


End file.
